Forum:An Apology to the Wiki
I have taken a self imposed Time Out to deal with some peresonal things. My feelings about certain persons have not changed and while their feelings towards me are unimportant to me, I feel i need to Apologize to the Wiki for allowing my personal feeling to extend to the rest you. In assuming the you all feel the same as i, i have caused an unintentional problem and for that I am Sorry!. I have allowed myself to become too personally involved in this website and i feel that it has become almost an addiction and therefore i must remove myself by discontinuing to post here. I will continue to use this site for info and knowledge of the game but feel i must stop contributing as it may be unhealthy as events have proven to me. I wish the rest of you a good day. Veggienater 20:08, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Dude, it wasn't that big of a deal. No one cares. Relax, and stick around. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:10, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Seriously, there are some who share your sentiments. Stick around. NOhara24 20:17, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :As much as I want to tell you to gtfo, I understand where you're coming from. I was in the same boat back when I had the incident with Naga, Gnarly and Jarrad. I'll take this time to apologize to you for my harsh reply in the forum thread regarding spelling. I stepped out of line and probably should've just went to bed (lack of sleep makes people do crazy things). Hopefully we can put this all behind us. AtlasSoldier 20:19, September 17, 2010 (UTC) : You didn't even say anything that inflammatory, Veggie. It just wasn't the appropriate page for such sentiment.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:41, September 17, 2010 (UTC) While I thank you all for your sentiment, even you Atlas, I find myself spending entirely to much time here. I will spend sometimes hours waiting to respond to a post doing nothing else for no reason. I fell THAT is unhealthy and may have contributed to my outburst. I need to take some time away from here to make sure im not hurting myself. Perhaps after the new DLC comes out I will return, but for now i truely need to spend some time away.Veggienater 21:23, September 17, 2010 (UTC) All you wussies are turning this place into Oprah. -- MeMadeIt 21:38, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :Then you must be Dr. Phil! :D AtlasSoldier 23:21, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Don't look at me. I unleashed the inner troll last week and it got me a three day vacay.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 21:54, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Then I guess MeMadelt wants us to help him to help us to help him to help us. Dr.Phil got his license rebuked a long time ago. Why do people still keep calling him Dr. !!!? 00:21, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Has anyone else noticed that we're really the only people who frequent the wiki semi-regularly? I mean I'm on everyday, and I see the same few people everyday, you all. (Of course nagy, gnarly, warblade, uberorb and Dr. F as well.) I mean we're NOT a huge wiki at all (not population wise, we've got some articles though.)...I honestly don't think we have enough serious contributors (Being us) to be arguing amongst ourselves. Atlas, you're alright with me. Now let's all get in a circle and sing koom-by-ah. Or kiss and makeup. No homo. NOhara24 00:26, September 18, 2010 (UTC) You can apologize to whom ever you chose, but know this, apologizing only makes your inner being weak. You do not have to apologize, you just have to be mature enough to reconcile. 00:38, September 18, 2010 (UTC) y'know its funny cuz Im trying to be more active on the wiki now that I know how to edit, and know more about the game. i blew up at jarrad earlier this year, but thats no thing now. actually, am i in the koom-bay-ya thing too? Ive been around since about the time the game came out, causing problems and being misinformed often enough but trying to be helpful. i still check the site every day. meh, veggy, what you are doing hanging around the site all day is self destructive behavior, refreshing the page constantly after you post to see the response. just balance, if your still in school, finish all your homework before you check the site. if your out of school like me, start exercising, build a go kart (hella fun) or something. balance is whats needed, not quitting something you obviously enjoy doing. also, when BL gets a lil worn out for the day, play TF2/ orange box on xbox with me, if thats your console. cheap, fun game and im always down for new players, and so are the guys i play with. GT is hellz lips, also, just running low level ZI is fun with a new character, thanks to my boy goth from the GBX forums for that idea, im down for that whenever too. peace They call me Hellz Lips 03:55, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :^--Exactly. Sitting on the Wikia all day is baaaad. I have college to take up Monday - Friday, then I come on randomly during Monday - Friday to check up on things before I head to bed. On the weekends, I'll either be busy putting gas in my car, or buying cigarettes (or marijuana :P). Getting blazed is my way of passing abit of time, and keeping myself off the Wiki. Believe me, if I edited while I was high, you guys would know it instantly xD AtlasSoldier 06:22, September 18, 2010 (UTC) For all you wusskies - "Love is never having to say you're sorry." (I gagged just typing that.) "Go to Oprah! Go to Oprah!" (+2 internets for the sources of those quotations.)-- MeMadeIt 06:45, September 18, 2010 (UTC) "...but feel i must stop contributing" Either do that or archive the rest of the forum so I don't have to ;) I do actually check the wiki at least once a day, it's just mostly I see nothing that's worth contributing to. I could go on an edit rampage and change the incredible amount of bad spelling on here, but that honestly seems rather pointless, and an utter waste of my time. I also like my exclusion from this proverbial campfire circle, even though I've had more edits than anyone who's posted on here :B It probably doesn't help that I don't know most of the lyrics to 'Kumbayah', but honestly, it doesn't matter. If I wanted to get invovled in something more than a mostly objective gaming community about a game that I truly like, I wouldn't have come here. But honestly, yes, STFU and get on with your life. Or lack of. It's a wiki. Which is, in essence, a big online textbook; not Twilight. 11:52, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Ah i am sorry but above post was very funny, the rip on Twilight keep up the good work XBOX GT SinisterNobody, to the op, just don't take anything anyone says to seriously XBOX GT SinisterNobody 08:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) not sure what happened for what reason but its in the past live for the now also im on almost everyday (reach is a little distracting) i might not post much but im here XD The Hunter Of Souls 08:41, September 19, 2010 (UTC)